cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Catering Truck
The Catering Truck was first introduced to the exterior of the cafe on July 7th, 2010. The idea of this truck is to be able to serve food and make money from not only in the cafe, but in a truck as well. Cater birthday parties, dinners, business meetings, BBQs, and so much more! In order to unlock your Catering Truck, you need to finish the Spice It Up goal. Catering_truck.png Adviceitem.png|Friendly Advice Recomend.png|Recommendations VIP.png|VIP Clients To be able to complete your truck you will need to collect the following by sending requests to cafe friends: * Friendly Advice (12) * Recommendations (16) * VIP Clients (12) For every request you accept, you are automatically given 25 VIP dinners to serve. Catering Orders When you have collected all of the required requests, you are ready for business. If you click on the Catering Truck (from either inside or outside views), it will give you the current order list. If you click on the "Help Friends" tab here you can see what orders your neighbors are working on and help them out, without them using up a request. You do not need to be on the same order they are in order to help. By pressing on any order, you can open up the profile for it which includes what needs to be done and what the rewards for completion are. On November 18th, the Catering Orders layout was changed to a more professional look. In this layout you can see how much percent your friend has helped. It will show the exact dishes they have cooked. With the new Catering Orders layout, you need to collect some Catering Points to unlock a certain catering order (ex. you need 2 to unlock the Fancy Dinner Party and The Banquet catering orders). You'll get some catering points after you complete a catering order. Current known orders are: * Wholesale Dale * Birthday Party * Dinner Party * Upgrade Your Catering Business * Grandpa's BBQ * Sunday Brunch * Corporate Luncheon * The Banquet * Magical Tea Party * Baby Shower * Company Holiday Party * Rock the Backstage Party * Cater The Winter Ball * Graduation Party * A Fire-Cracking Feast * Kickoff Cookout! * Party at the Ski Lodge * Red Carpet Refreshment * Make Mardi Gras Merry * 7th Inning Snacks * OK Karaoke * Spring Fling * Lake Party Picnic * Picture-Perfect Prom * Dog Show Dinner * Renaissance Feast * Book Club Brunch * Feed the Fashion Show * Picnic at the Park * Album Release Party * Cater a School Lunch * Baby Naming Party * Help out the Hoedown * Cater the Sock Hop * Opening Night * Wedding Rehearsal * Cook for the Crafts Show * Soap Box Supper * Dinner at the Shelter * Cook For The Campers * Cater the Fleet Week * Cater the Family Reunion * Laugh Factor * Speed Dating * Fairy Tales on Ice * Surf Competition * Grand Opening * Nature Hike * Cater The Movie Set * Run For Charity * Cater The Science Fair Limited Time Catering Orders Sometimes there are events where you have to finish all the goals and the catering order in a certain amount of time, for example, the 1st Year Anniversary Party. If you don't get three stars within the event, but have plenty of time to redo it again, you can redo it. If you fail to finish the catering order with three stars and the event expires while you're working on it, you cannot redo it. Limited Time Catering Orders: * 1st Year Anniversary Party * Ghoulish Feast * Thanksgiving Extravaganza * Holiday Dinner * Treats For Kids * New Years Party * Valentine's Day Dinner * Feed The Irish Feast * Lomi-Lomi Luau * Great Egg Hunt * Mother's Day Celebration * Super Summer Fest Prep * Movie Wrap Party * Grandma's Cook-Off * High Tea Party * Manny's Mobile Meal * Trick or Treat Party * Siggy's Mad Scientist Ball * The Fall Feast * Cater The Parade * Help Out The Toy Drive * Holiday Tree Lighting * New Year's Breakfast in the Park * Exhibit at the Louvre * Cruise on the Seine * Cater the Gaelic Games Campaign Orders Just like any other order, completing each order within the 3-star time limit gets you the most points and a reward recipe. There are differences between any other order and Campaign Orders though. One difference is that you can post items that you need for your order to your news feed. Only 2 out of 3 items will have the ability to be posted. Another difference is the reward system. You will earn Catering Points, Cafe Points, and Coins just like any other order, but with these orders, unlocking the recipe is different. For Business Upgrade I, you unlock the recipe even if you earn 3 stars, 2 stars, or 1 star. In Business Upgrade II, it's the same as Business Upgrade I, except you don't unlock the recipe if you get only 1 star. In Business Upgrade III, you don't unlock the recipe if you get 2 stars or 1 star. Once you finish the order, the number of stars you earned are added to a percentage bar. The more stars you earn, the closer you get to unlocking a special prize! * Business Upgrade I * Business Upgrade II * Business Upgrade III * Fred's Chance I * Fred's Chance II * Fred's Chance III * Susie's Booth I * Susie's Booth II * Susie's Booth III * Cater the Bronze Trade Show * Cater the Bronze Infomercial * Cater the Bronze Release Party * Cater the Alaska Cruise * Cater the Roman Feast * Cater the African Safari * Cater the Rainforest Expedition * Cater the Lantern Festival * Cater the Outback Outing * Cater the Graphite Trade Show * Cater the Graphite Infomercial * Cater the Graphite Release Party * Cater the Copper Trade Show * Cater the Copper Infomercial * Cater the Copper Release Party * Bird Watching * Birds of a Feather * The Early Worm * Cherry Blossom Blooms * Beneath the Cherry Blossom * Very Cherry Blossoms Category:Catering